Castlevania: A OneShot Halloween Special
by MrSaturn33
Summary: Simon Belmont has finally vanquished the evil of Dracula once and for all, but as he is lying in bed, his worst fear returns. Rated T for violence, some mild language, and thematic elements. This is a special for Halloween!


Castlevania: A one-shot Halloween special

****************************************************

3 Years had passed since Simon Belmont had slayed Dracula and put him in his place once and for all. But he would never forget the countless nights spent fighting so many horrific creatures. The memories had haunted him ever since.

Whenever he were to rest, he would imagine the terrifying image of Dracula, towering over him, with that diabolical grin. How he made blood spread, simply with his cold stare. Even Simon Belmont was afraid.

In the darkest depths of Transylvania he lay. He was alone. No one talked to Simon Belmont. Although a hero, people considered him a monster, due to his extreme capabilities and strength. So in bed, he lay, alone, and that made him all the more scared.

But tonight was different. As Simon lay in bed, wide awake, thinking about that horrible grin on Dracula's face, he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Agh!" He screamed, but no one was there to hear him. The pain grew worse, and worse, until finally, Simon passed out.

He found himself in a strange world. Everything was dark, yet light at the same time. Everything was loud, but silent at the same time. He did not know what to make of it, so he started to walk. He came across a large chain. Instinctually, he picked it up. Suddenly, thousands of creatures came before him. Bats, Ghosts, Zombies, everything attacked him, all at once. And he fought.

He whipped one bat, as another bit him in the neck. He did a spinning whip attack, followed by a downwards whip in the air. Many bats died, but more came. Zombies began to attempt to feed at his flesh, but he quickly kicked their heads until they died. Still, more enemies came. Eventually, he fell to the ground, unable to take it all. His flesh was eaten. He died.

But as soon as could be, he woke up once more. He heard an evil laugh. Suddenly, a vicious grin flashed in front of his eyes. "COME THE HELL OUT!" He yelled as loudly as he could. "COWARD!" he yelled again. Dracula simply appeared. "Hello, Simon. Long time no see." "Why have you returned? To be vanquished once more?" Simon yelled. "I have different plans this time." Dracula said, a diabolical tone in his voice. He released one arm out of his cape, and in an instant, Simon's headache returned. "How does that feel? You see, I have acquired new powers since our last visit. I am not only stronger, but I can make you feel terrible pain. Exciting, isn't it?" And that evil grin returned. Simon tried with all his might to fight back, but his efforts were useless. Despite his headache, he ran to Dracula. But he had discovered his whip was gone.

The headache grew worse and worse, and Dracula simply laughed. But Simon knew what he needed. He punched Dracula in the face, and Dracula ceased his laughing and turned away in pain. Quickly, Simon opened Dracula's cape and found what he had searched for: The invincibility potion. He quickly drank it, and his headache was gone, as well as feeling much stronger. He punched Dracula until his whip came out of hiding.

Dracula sent huge homing fireballs in all directions. Simon whipped one and just barley jumped through the massive wall of fire. He hit Dracula with all his might, until Dracula sent him flying with telekinesis.

Simon rolled backwards, and barley got to his feet, when another fireball came hurling after him. It hit him right in the stomach, and almost knocked him out. Many more came following, and Simon had to dodge and jump every one until finally coming to Dracula once more and hitting him again. Dracula was tired of this. He sent out Zombies. Simon killed every one with ease, and to his luck, one dropped an axe. Simon was almost invincible. He pelted Dracula with axes until he was fresh out, and Dracula was already weak. One last hit, and Dracula fell to the ground, dead.

That is, until turning into his final form. A massive, horrible creature not fit for human eyes. Giant fangs, with ferocious fists. Feet the size of cars. Simon was doomed. The beast, with one fatal blow, sent Simon spiraling to his death. He had failed.

He found himself in a dark world, and this time he knew so for sure. Souls wandered around. Simon had failed, and had been sent into the underworld. He would be ruled by his greatest fear, and there was nothing he could do. He yelled as loud as he could for another chance, but no one heard. He was an empty soul now. But he saw a dim light. He ran to it without a second thought. The battle began once more, and only once more. Simon Whipped Dracula in the stomach until Dracula Pounded the ground with his fists, which Simon just barley dodged. Dracula put out his hands, as Simon repeatedly whipped him in the face. Suddenly, thousands of bats flew towards him. He spun his whip until he almost gave up, but finally, the swarm stopped. One dagger was left behind by the bats. This was Simon's last chance.

He jumped high into the air, and sent all of his daggers down towards Dracula. "AUUUGH!" The beast shouted. But it wasn't done yet. It let out a horrific blast from its mouth, and it hit Simon. He fell to the ground, almost dead from the blow. But Simon didn't quit then. He let out his last burst of energy, and ran towards Dracula. Now was the time to use his last resort: His sword.

He quickly got it out, and attacked Dracula with everything he had. He did side attacks, up attacks, aerial spins, down attacks, everything. Blood was splashing out of Dracula at an alarming rate. Finally, he delivered the finishing blow. Dracula went down, dead. Then, the explosion. The aftermath blew everything away, including Simon. Simon had died once more. It was the end for him.

But again, he woke up, in bed. It was all a dream. A huge, horrific, nightmare. But somehow, he knew, that that was the end of Dracula.

THE END


End file.
